


Robots Need Love Too

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No one dies, F/M, Light Petting, OOC?, Sex Talk, because no one else here is a damn robosexual so why not have me write a robosexual fic?, but technically they all die so it's OOC, crackship, robot love, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: K2SO is curious about love. But, not just any kind of love...he wanted to know more about sex. After asking Cassian and not getting an answer he wanted, he decides to ask Jyn.





	Robots Need Love Too

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to Primus I'm robosexual trash and the only one writing fics of Jyn/K2SO. Sorry if they're OOC, thanks for reading!

Kaytoo hated Jyn. He didn’t really have a clue on why he despised her so much. Maybe it was that in a short period of time, Jyn was becoming close to Cassian. So, one could say it was jealousy…or it could be that he just really hated her. This was when he began to study Jyn’s behavior around Cassian. Why was she blushing whenever Cassian would touch her arm? Why was she laughing at every stupid joke he made?

One day he was able to corner her and finally get the truth out of her. They were on the ship by themselves while Cassian was scoping the territory of the planet they were on.

Jyn looked at him, confused, “Kaytoo, you’re not going to hurt me, are you?”

His optics blinked, “No, you got it all wrong, Jyn.”

“Then what is the matter? Why do you have me in a corner?”

“I need to ask you some questions.” His optics narrowed.

Her eyes widened. She thought she was in some sort of trouble. Well, she always thought she was in trouble when it came to Kaytoo.

“What kind of questions?” she looked up at him now, eyes widened.

“I’m having a feeling inside me that I cannot explain. Maybe you can help me out. After all, humans possess the ability to feel. I’m programmed not to, I’m a droid after all.”

She looked up at him even more confused.

“Kaytoo...you are oddly not yourself. Normally you’re sassy, pretty straight forward—”

“I want you to teach me what the humans call ‘love’.”

Jyn started laughing silently, covering her mouth with her right hand, and then completely lost it. Kaytoo stood there puzzled at her bewilderment.

“Why are you laughing at me?” he replied angrily, more frustration than anger.

“No, I just think it’s funny you are confronting me about this. I-I never thought you were curious about this sort of behavior.” She chuckles.

“Of course I’m curious, because human behavior is something I need to continuously learn.”

She blushes now, “Well, what do you want to know? Love? Why love out of all things?”

Kaytoo closes in and they’re close to touching each other. Jyn was blushing even more. She didn’t know why. Kaytoo always got on her nerves with his lack of filter. But, she knows that this curiosity he has could potentially cause a rift between the trio. Jyn, after all, wanted to help Kaytoo understand as much as possible.

“Tell me, Jyn, when Cassian undresses you, is that love?”

Her mouth fell agape and she blushed heavily.

“Kaytoo! You shouldn’t ask such questions! And how do you know about that?” she hid her face with her hands.

“Sometimes I don’t power down like I’m supposed to.” He said truthfully. Jyn blushed even harder and looked away. This is probably why she heard some noises the other night when she and Cassian were fooling around. Jyn wouldn’t say it was “love” between her and the sniper, it’s an attraction they have.

“Kaytoo, can you back up some, you’re making me a little nervous.”

He looked down and blinked, “Oh, sorry.” And backed up a few spaces. She sighed in relief that there was now space between them.

“Alright, Kaytoo, you’re not supposed to listen to people when they’re having sex. Secondly, love, love is complicated. There are so many different kinds of love.”

He nodded, “Yes, I’ve learned that from my study of humans. But I want to know the type of love you and Cassian have. I want to know why humans engage in sexual intercourse.”

She started laughing again at him.

“Jyn Erso, are you still making fun of me?”

She blushed, “I just think it’s cute you are asking me such questions. Why haven’t you asked Cassian these questions?”

“That’s the problem, I have. He didn’t make any sense. So, I thought to ask you.”

Jyn laughs again, “Can we sit down, I would rather discuss this if we sat down.” He agreed so they both headed to the front of the ship and sat down in the pilot seats.

She hesitantly touches his arm, his cold touch making her shiver and a tingle ran up her spine.

“Why in the interest of sex? Humans use it to procreate, for fun, to relieve stress.” She was trying hard not to be embarrassed of this topic, but took a deep breath in order to feel more at ease.

“Cassian said that too.” He looked at her, just stared at her. His optics never dared to look away from her.

She got an idea, but didn’t know if it was going to be a good idea.

“You asked me to teach you, is it okay if I touch you?” she asked suggestively.

“You may,” he replied smoothly.

Jyn moved her hand up slowly to his shoulders, then to his chest. Her touch must have done something to him because his optics were now closed. She then slithered her right hand to his torso, beginning to lower. Her hands were soft against his frame and he shuttered a little at her touch.

“Oh.” He let out a small noise.

“Let me know if you want me to stop.” She spoke softly to him, almost a whisper to his audio receptors.

“Keep going, don’t stop.” he wanted her to continue. Kaytoo wanted to know the touch from another form.

She listened and nodded as she continued her task at hand. Her hand glided lower and lower, near his codpiece. He let out a guttural moan after her hand touched him there. Jyn thought he didn’t like it and almost removed her hand. When she lifted her hand up, his servo took her hands in his, guiding her back to his codpiece. Kaytoo pressed her hand closer to his codpiece. He couldn’t look at her in her eyes and nor could she look into his optics. The touch alone made him shutter in bliss. However, Kaytoo’s exploration would be put on a halt as he was receiving a call on his commlink from Cassian.

He answered seething, “What, Cassian?!”

Jyn removed her hand and turned away for a second. She was definitely blushing harder because she was beginning to like to have some control over Kaytoo. But, something else inside her was telling her she should continue.

“Are you alright, Kay? Why are you so angry?” Cassian was concerned.

Kaytoo replied annoyed, “Because you interrupted a very important lesson.”

Cassian didn’t reply for a few seconds as he was trying to process what actually may be happening. When he figured something is happening, he laughed, “Make sure your virus protection is up to date.”

Jyn couldn’t hear their conversation, but Kaytoo’s optics blinked several times.

“But, Cassian, you’re the one who is supposed to make sure my virus protection is up to date.”

Cassian laughed over the commlink, “I’m joking. Tell Jyn I forgive her. We’ll talk later.”

Jyn looks back at Kaytoo and questioned, “What’s going on?”

“He told me to make sure my virus protection is up to date, but he is the one who makes sure it is.”

Jyn shook her head and chuckled, “I’m going to kick his ass later.”


End file.
